Zorc Necrophades
Zorc Necrophades (Zorc the Dark One in the anime) is the final and true main antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh!. He is the Dark God who was created by the Millennium Items. He is by far the most powerful and most evil villain in the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise. He feeds on misery and cruelty and he gains strength from the darkness in human hearts. History Original Timeline Zorc Necrophades is an evil god who came into being after the high priest Akhenaden created the Millennium Items. When Thief King Bakura got his hands on the Millennium Items, he summoned Zorc in order to gain his intense power for himself. Pharaoh Atem sealed himself and Zorc inside the Millennium Puzzle to stop him, but Zorc had already sealed a portion of his soul in the Millennium Ring. This portion of his soul merged with the soul of Thief King Bakura and became Yami Bakura, the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura set in motion his evil plans to resurrect Zorc, and though he is clearly up to something starting from his first appearance, his true objectives are never revealed until the final arc. The Dark God's Revival After Yami Yugi retrieved the three Egyptian God cards and presented them to the stone tablet that documented his past life, he was sent back into the past to live out his previous life as Pharaoh. While contesting with the Thief King Bakura, he failed to notice that the high priest Akhenaden had earlier encountered Bakura, who revealed that he knew the grisly origins of the Millennium Items. After attacking Akhenaden, Bakura escapes. Akhenaden has visions of himself as a mummified heretic, who is in league with Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura had earlier managed to place part of his soul in the Millennium Puzzle, allowing him to spy on the Pharaoh and his friends who had ventured into the past to help him fight the looming threat. After the future, Akhenaden reveals his plans to his past self, he appears before the Pharaoh and his friends. The figure reveals himself to be Zorc Necrophades. Zorc uses his ability to turn back time to undo the Pharaoh's last attack on Bakura, allowing him to strike back and steal the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle. Yami Bakura stalls Yugi and his friends. Yugi, who was beginning to wonder why Yami Bakura seemed to know more than his thief counterpart, asked Bakura who he really was. Bakura revealed that at some point, Zorc sealed part of his soul into the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura then declares that he is Zorc Necrophades. Yami Bakura manages to stall Yugi and the others long enough for Thief King Bakura to escape. The next day, Yami Yugi and his priests had managed to track down Thief King Bakura and after battling it out, they were able to fatally wound him. Yugi and the others notice that all the villagers have been frozen in time while the Pharaoh and his priests fight. They conclude that this is not really the past. It is then revealed that they are just avatars in a game world that Yami Bakura had constructed for this purpose. Yami Yugi was revealed to be Yami Bakura's opponent and while it seemed like Yami Yugi was winning, Bakura used his ability to stop time and allow Akhenaden's corruption to finally get the best of him. Akhenaden submits to the will of Zorc and steals the remaining Millennium Items, reviving Zorc in his true form. The Final Battle Zorc gives Akhenaden a portion of his powers. Just as he was about to wipe out the Pharaoh and his priests, the guardian spirit of the Millenium Items, Hassan, blocked Zorc's attack. The time-stall then wore off and the Pharaoh and his priests fought against Zorc and Akhenaden. Zorc defeated most of the Pharaoh's men and even managed to destroy the seemingly-invincible Sealed. In the end, Zorc was destroyed when the Pharaoh learned his true name, Atem, and fused all three Egyptian Gods together into the Creator of Light, whose rays of light alone were enough to completely destroy him. With Yami Bakura and Akhenaden wiped out as well, along with the eventual destruction of the Millenium Items, Zorc was cast back into the void, this time with no hope of escape. Trivia * Many fans have mocked Zorc for the crotch placement of his dragon. **A popular image macro includes him with the caption "I have the weirdest boner right now" a reference to the internet meme. *Zorc Necrophades bears a strong resemblance to Chernabog. *In the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, it is said that Yami Bakura was an entity made of both Zorc and Thief King Bakura's souls, while in the anime, it is said that the spirit within the Millennium Ring is entirely Zorc. Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Faceless Villains Category:Asexual Category:Deities Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Demon Category:Giant Monsters Category:Possessor Category:Evil from the past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Satan Category:Life-Drainers Category:Power Hungry Category:Collector of Souls Category:Deceased Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Immortals Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Petrifiers Category:Destroyers Category:Hegemony Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Bigger Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Revived Villains Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warmonger Category:Sadists Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cataclysm